(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an apparatus for bending or curving dental instruments for use in root canals.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The dental instruments used in root canals such as files, reamers or the like, the diameter of which is of some tenths of a millimeter, are sold to the dentists in their rectilinear state. They are suitable, in this condition, for the treatment of rectilinear root canals.
When it is matter of treating curved root canals, which is frequently the case, the introduction into such canals of the rectilinear instrument can give rise to some difficulties in spite of the flexibility of the instrument resulting from the fineness of its stem. It is for this reason that dentits attempt to pre-bend or pre-curve the instrument, by means of tweezers which are not suitable tools for such purpose and which in most cases results in the production, on the stem of the instrument, of an elbow rather than a curved portion. Rather than facilitating the use of the instrument, this has the contrary effect.